Truth or Dare with Greasers
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: I was bored one day so I started writing this. Ok, well it's a Saturday night with nothing to do. So what do you think the Greasers do? (Say play truth or dare! Say it!) What will happen when Darry bans "dangerous" dares. Or when everyone picks on Two-Bit. Or when Two-Bit runs outside in the rain with no clothes? READ IT! :) Complete!


**Ok, so this has no plot and is kind of short. It's a short story about truth or dare. No very funny but y'all should read anyways. Cause' y'all might like it.**

**Disclaimer: So I'm always forgetting to disclaim. I'm not S.E. Hinton, I will never be, but I can dream, right? Lolz! **

It was a Saturday night, and it was starting to get old. Soon all the little night critters such as raccoons, owls, and foxes will come out. Usually the gang would be separated with some out with friends, some on dates, and some at the movies. But tonight everyone was hangingin the Curtis' living room. There wasn't a bunch of noise, though. No screaming, punching, wrestling, or radio and T.V turned up loud. It was complete silence.

It was a pretty boring night and nobody was really doing anything. Soda was sleeping on the couch, Steve and Two-Bit were having a staring contest, Darry was reading in the armchair, Pony was sitting on the floor next to Johnny, and Dally was stretched out over the floor.

"Oh, my God!" Pony sighed, making Two-Bit blink. Steve started laughing in victory making Two-Bit a little upset.

"Victory! Victory for Mr. Big Nose!" Steve cheered, and honestly his nose is kind of big.

"Pony!" Two-Bit whined watching the 14 year old who had cost him a game.

"Two-Bit it's just a game!" Pony argued, and Soda stretched and slowly woke up from the sudden loudness Pony and Two-Bit had caused.

"Hey, guys." Soda greeted everyone as he yawned.

"Hi, Soda."" Johnny quietly returned the greeting, looking slightly. Dally smiled at Johnny then sat up.

"What are we gonna do, now?" Dally asked, as he picked up a cigarette.

"Why don't we play a game?" Darry suggested not even moving a little from behind his newspaper.

"Eh, why not?" Steve sat next to Soda who was sitting on the floor already. Two-Bit sat next to Steve, Dally sat next to Johnny, Johnny sat next to Pony, and Darry sat next to Two-Bit. Everyone was gathered together in a circle.

"So what are we gonna play?" Pony finally asked the question all of them were wondering.

"Well, we could play chicken, checkers, chess, tag, truth or dare, spin the bottle…" Two-Bit babbled on until everyone got worried by his game choices.

"Truth or Dare!" Steve exclaimed in annoyance and excitement.

"I don't know… last time we played that, Johnny and Soda were almost killed…" Darry pointed out, glaring at Two-Bit.

"I agree." Soda said rocking back and forth remembering that game of truth or dare.

"Come on!" Dally urged, "Nothing bad usually happens! It'll be fun!" Johnny looked over at Dally the Pony, his eyes full of worry and comfort at the same time.

"Fine, but nothing dangerous." Darry finally gave in. Just like he always does. Darry is very easy to convince. Everybody sat in silence while they thought of crazy or funny dares.

"Truth or dare, Darry?" Two-Bit was grinning crazily, meaning he came up with a crazy dare.

"Truth." Darry knew that look in Two-Bit's eyes and got smart. Two-Bit looked bummed out.

"Who was your first girlfriend?" Two-Bit looked upset from Darry's choice but looked kind of interested. Darry looked embarrassed but he simply replied, "Marilyn."

"Ok, Dally truth or dare?" Darry asked watching the blond headed teen smoke.

"Dare, man." Dally put his cigarette out, and threw it to the side.

"I dare you to…" Darry's voice trailed off as he tried to think of a good one.

"Wow, Darry you work like an old man, and now you think like on old man." Two-Bit started guffawing and Darry hit him in the back of the head.

"Dally, I dare you to switch clothes with the person on your left." Darry said proudly. Dally looked to his left and saw Two-Bit. _Oh crap,_ Dally thought as him and Two-Bit left to switch clothes. When they switched clothes everyone could hear them shouting, arguing, and throwing a couple of punches. The rest of the gang decided to wait till the got back to start again.

"Ok, we're back! And I look tuff!" Two-Bit was extremely cheerful even though Dally punched him in the ribs.

Next Dally came out scowling because Two-Bit's clothes were a little tight. "I feel so stupid," Dally looked annoyed as he sat down and lit another cigarette.

"Ok, um… Johnny, truth or dare?" Dally was going easy on Johnny because he didn't want to be mean to him.

"Um… truth?" Johnny wasn't sure if he picked the right answer but Dally smiled. Not a mean smile but a friendly smirk.

"Out of everyone in the gang, which 2 are your favorites?" Dally flicked the ashes from his cigarette and tapped his fingers.

"Pony and you." Johnny admitted avoiding the looks he was getting from everyone.

"Aw! No me!? Fine, be that way!" Two-Bit said in an over dramatic voice, and somehow Pony's hand made contact with the back of his head.

"I feel touched!" Dally replied smiling in approval, Johnny smiled back.

"Um… Two-Bit, truth or dare?" Johnny was still smiling because Dally was happy because of him.

"Dare! Bring on the crazy!" Two-Bit shouted and rolled his eyes from his own stupidity.

"I dare you to run around outside with no clothes on." Everyone was shocked this came from Johnny. Soda, Dally, and Pony all just cracked up.

"Ok!" Two-Bit started to take his clothes off and he ran outside singing as loud as he could. When Two-Bit came inside he was soaking wet. It had started to rain when he was outside. He started to sit down.

"Not until you have clothes on!" Darry warned and Two-Bit ran off into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Ok, truth or dare…. Steve!" Two-Bit yelled from the bathroom. A minute later Two-Bit emerged from dressed again.

"I don't know… Dare." Steve flipped up the collar on his jean vest.

"I dare you to HUG Ponyboy!" Two-Bit started laughing his butt off as Steve hugged Pony.

"Truth or dare… Soda." Steve smirked evilly meaning he had a good dare.

"Dare." Sods finally decided after thinking a while.

"I dare you to punch Two-Bit." Steve looked evil and he wanted revenge.

"Aw, is it pick on Two-Bit day!?" Two-Bit whined as he braced himself.

"Yes, and you can thank your smart mouth." As Soda punched Two-Bit in the side really hard.

"Truth or dare, Ponyboy!" Soda watched his innocent little brother and smiled. Pony is a sweet dreaming boy.

"Truth." Pony had started reading and didn't even look up from his book.

"Ok, why do you read so much?" Soda knew it was a lame question but didn't want to hurt Pony.

"It's an opportunity to get away from the pressures of my life." Pony replied smiling at everyone, including Steve.

"Ok, well Soda. You and Pony get to bed. Y'all can stay over if you want to." Darry commanded, and Soda led Pony to their room. Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally all left shortly after leaving Johnny there. Johnny settled on the couch for the night. Johnny wondered if Pony and Dally thought of him as his best friends like he does with them. Johnny also thought about everything he learned during truth or dare….

**Well, I hope y'all like it. I didn't really try hard to write this. I was bored in school and started writing. It's a short story and I know it's not very good so please don't bother to tell me about my lack of details. Thanks a lot, hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
